


Moribund: The Story of the Wolf Queen

by bruixa, katolilly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humanstuck, M/M, Medievalstuck, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruixa/pseuds/bruixa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/katolilly/pseuds/katolilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born of royal blood, Jade Harley is destined to take the Skaian throne. When she is gifted a new brother and sister, she is sent to the kingdom of Prospit to become the new heir, leaving her home behind. A young knight by the name of Karkat Vantas is to be raised as her trusted  protector, and more importantly, as one of her most trusted companions. As she gets older, Jade begins to learn that good intentions will not always bring good repercussions and that even a light as bright as hers cant keep the night away forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birth of a Star

The first of December, the beginning of a new winter and the beginning of a new life. A child, born of the kingdom of Skaia. Jade, they named her. Most likely to match the shimmering jade green that reflected in her eyes. Now, Jade was not a normal child by any means. It was apparent to everyone from the moment that she was born. As the child was delivered and handed to her mother, cradled lovingly into the woman’s arms, she gave a sweet smile. A familiar, stunning smile that would enchant many. But the oddest of all was that her eyes, the same green eyes in which she had gotten her name, had sparked. A flash of green electricity that could only be described as sometime supernatural. Something new but certainly something beautiful.

There were many strange and beautiful things in the kingdom of Skaia. But The young child certainly took the cake, stealing the hearts of many with her radiating kindness and the beauty that seemed to flow from every inch of her. She had a pure heart of gold, a gentle soul that touched the hearts of anyone she came across. The residence of the kingdom watched her grow and with each year she became more and more captivating. It also became more and more obvious that she would have great power. Though the child was young, she seemed to be very aware of everything happening around her. Wise beyond her very few years. Unlike the other children her age, Jade’s brain was unusually well-developed. She seemed to go about things with the logic and confidence of someone much older than a mere three years. But oh, how she used that knowledge for good, teaching the other children and even some of the adults without even speaking.

It was that Jade never spoke until she was only a few months past four years old, and only then there were cries and pleas to remain in the place she loved with all her heart. In Skaia with her mother and father and the kingdom that loved her so dearly. But little Jade had much more ahead of her than she could have ever realized. Her parents, in desperate need of an heir, had had another child. Two to be exact. A twin boy and girl which they named John and Jane. Her parents had come to the conclusion that with a young male in the family tree, there was no need for a queen. So little Jade was boarded onto a carriage with only a few possessions and a fluffy white dog named Bequerel. The two were headed to the kingdom of Prospit. A beautiful, golden city near the forest and their sister kingdom, Derse.

Though little Jade seemed to everyone a young genius, she could come to no conclusion as to why her parents would send her away like this. The real reason though, was quite simple. Prospit was a kingdom that was quite closely linked with Jade’s home, Skaia. So linked, in fact, that they would give up their first born daughter to be their new heir. Yes, Jade was on her way to become the heir of Prospit, where her brother, John, had become the new heir of Skaia. The little one held tightly to her dog, nuzzling into his thick, white fur.

“I’m scared, Bec…” The child muttered, her companion whining softly in return. It would be hard for a child of four years to just mosey in to a new kingdom and start a new life as the heir. Jade never had many friends in Skaia, other than the adults that had adored her as if she were there own, but it was home! This new place, Prospit, it could be home. Though it would take some obvious getting used to.

Jade’s round, green eyes widened as the golden city came into view. It had spires that reached high into the clouds, stained glass windows accenting the shimmering color of the entire kingdom. People bustled around, horses pulling carts, parents pulling children, market stands throughout the town and many, many people. She crawled to the other side of the carriage, peeking her head out to have a better look. There were gardens and sweet little houses, couples kissing on the doorstep before parting ways, dogs and children running about and having a good time.

Oh, how Jade longed to be with them. All her life she had been taught nothing but how to act in a castle, barely ever getting the chance to romp around in the fresh air with her fellow youngsters. That being said, she did enjoy the life she had, but she also had a feeling that this one would be quite nice. Maybe her adoptive parents would let her run around in the garden like her mother and father never allowed! Soon, they were pulling up to the castle. It had tall spires, like the rest of the kingdom and a lovely assortment of flowers around the entrance. Each window was decorated with brilliant curtains and dyed glass. It was, for lack of a better word, astounding.

As the driver came to a stop, he hopped out of the carriage and walked around to help the little princess out. The large white dog that seemed to never leave her side hopped out first, wagging his tail impatiently as he waited for her. Jade gave the driver a gentle pat on the cheek before laying a hand on her dogs back and walking towards the castle. There would be many opportunities ahead of the little one. More than a girl so little, even one as brilliant as Jade, could ever comprehend. Her life would be complicated, disastrous, sometimes even bordering on terrifying. But she was a strong willed girl, stubborn and brave. A girl that would grow up to be much more than anyone had ever anticipated.


	2. Unwanted Acquaintances

Now, it was no secret that Jade was not a normal girl. But she still enjoyed the things that children naturally enjoyed! Playing, running and, above all, flowers. Ever since Jade was but a baby she had been fascinated with flowers. So many colors, shapes, patterns… Back at home, the Skaian guards would often find her sitting to the side, away from the other children, and weaving tiny, brightly colored flowers into her hair and the hair of her protective canine companion. It was only natural that now, in this new environment, Jade would run straight to the garden before even entering the castle. Soon, her nose was dipped into the center of a flower, her dog friend sniffing and huffing, trying to mirror his little master’s actions.

Of all the things Jade expected to see in the new kingdom, the last thing she expected to find was another child in the castle's front garden. Especially with the large gate that separated the castle from the rest of the town. But even with those factors present, there still seemed to be another little figure approaching her cautiously. Jade’s dark hair swung slightly as she turned her head to investigate, the little ringlets at the ends of her hair bouncing.

It was a boy! A young boy, about Jade’s age it seemed. Maybe a year or two older? Jade was never one for on spot estimation. Nevertheless, she took a moment to look at him. God awful messy, dark hair, tan skin and ridiculous freckles across his silly, stunned expression.

The young boy carefully approached her, his eyebrows furrowing curiously and he lowered the tiny, wooden sickle in his hands and started to speak.

“… What are you doing here?” The boy inquired, his teeth poking out over his bottom lip in a ridiculous overbite that Jade thought was sort of cute! When she realized that she was indeed staring and not giving him an answer, she did what anyone would have done! She giggled awkwardly.

“ Oh, hello!” Jade chirped, the dog at her side running up to the young boy before her and sniffing him excitedly. He shooed him away.

“I said, what are you doing here? This is private property!” The boy gripped the little sickle in his hands, his voice getting a little louder in a way that made Jade think he was trying to be intimidating. He was the opposite of that! Actually, he was just kind of silly and almost immediately made Jade smile.

“I’m here to live! This is my new home!” Her smile grew as she took a couple steps toward the boy. He seemed a little nervous, Jade thought as she carefully picked a small, blue flower from a nearby bush. With a few more steps forward, she reached up and carefully stuck the flower in his tangled locks, giving one of her familiar, brilliant smiles. The boy grumbled softly, his small stature making him look more like an angry kitten than anything that could actually cause any damage, then brushed the flower out of his hair in a huff. Wow… how grumpy!

“You can’t live here, stupid. This is the home of the King and Queen! They are waiting for the new princess!” The new… oh!! That was her! Gee, what a jerk! Calling her stupid and yelling at her… He didn't even know her!!

“Hey!! I’m not stupid!!” Jade frowned, her green eyes seeming to glow as her voice rose in volume.

“Well obviously you are! You won’t listen! I’m going to be a knight one day! The princesses' personal knight! That makes me the leader!”

“The princess won’t need a jerk like you to take care of her!! I bet she’s going to be really smart and strong… and she’s going to be brave, too!” Jade nodded once, quite satisfied with the points she was making. The white dog at her side watched as they bantered back and forth, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted, drooling on the grass.

“Whatever!! I’m still going to be the best knight there is!! And-”

“Karkat!” A voice rang out through the courtyard, loud and authoritative. The boy, Karkat, seemed to visibly deflate at the sound of it. Upon looking up, Jade saw another boy hurrying towards them. He looked similar to Karkat, but older. Maybe a teenager? Or something close. He had the same tan skin, but his hair was more tamed, combed and styled in a harmless fashion. “Karkat, I have told you time and time again how I will not tolerate you running a muck and disturbing the castle residents! You will have to stick with me or you will not be allowed to accompany me on these trips any longer and furthermore I-”

“But look!! Kankri, I found this commoner and her dumb dog out here disturbing the garden!” The younger boy chimed in, silencing who seemed to be his brother. The other boy, Kankri, paused to look at Jade before walking forward and kneeling down with a bright white smile.

“Well, hello there little one. How did you get in here?” The older boy asked, his chatty nature seeming to be put on hold until he figured out what Jade’s business was in the castle. Jade smiled back, sweet and bright, before answering.

“A nice man dropped me off! My mommy and daddy said I had to come here and be the princess!” She answered in a matter-of-fact fashion, stealing a smug glance at Karkat. His face paled. The older boy blinked at her before glancing back at Karkat as well, his eyes wide. Jade secretly hoped he would get in trouble for yelling at her later.

“Oh! Well my dear I am very sorry for all of this! You are princess Jade of Skaia, correct?” He asked. Jade nodded, her loyal hound trotting over to stand at her side. Kankri cleared his throat and stood, offering her a hand to take. “Follow me.” Her tiny hand gripped his and he began to lead her towards the castle, Bec still gleefully following along. After a beat, she could hear Karkat slowly following behind them as well. It was only once she turned her head to childishly stick her tongue out at him that she caught glimpse of his surprised, blushing expression. Jade found that quite amusing.


	3. Years in the Future... (But Not Many)

            The change home had been a jarring experience for the young Jade, even more so when it dawned on her that she would not be able to visit the place where she had been born, unable to see her younger siblings and loving parents.  She had, naturally, been upset, wanting to cry over her lost.  Jade quickly grew out of that pitiable act, instead immersing herself into the ways of her new life.

            To her, it had been a mystery on why the King and Queen of Prospit needed her.  Both appeared as healthy adults, but infertility had struck one of the two, leaving them both doomed to be without an heir.  Instead of remarrying, Skaia had graciously offered their first born.  Much too young at the time to understand this, Jade was just told some odd story to keep her curiosity at bay, though she barely believed it.

            She was initially cautious around her new parents, having been taught early on to treat the rulers from other kingdoms with high respect.  Those ways quickly dissolved in a flurry of warmth and love that was shown to her, the two losing titles of formality and earning ones of endearment, the Queen in particular, as she spent the most time with, what she considered her daughter.

            Years begin to add up as Jade grew within Prospit's walls, newly made memories washing out the ones of old, leaving Jade with faint ideas on what her old life was like.  Being too young, Jade was not taken on trips to other kingdoms, including Skaia's. 

            Much to the delight of Prospit's inhabitants, however, they saw that this child of a foreign kingdom was growing to fit place of their princess nicely, becoming beloved to those below, the only ones disgruntled by Jade's appearance where those higher nobles who could have taken advantage of a lack of an heir, their chance swept away from them. 

            Spring had set in once again in Prospit's land, shining in on the fourth year Jade had been at the kingdom, it's warmth welcomed as trees began to swell with green leaves and flowers within the gardened blossomed in multitudes of different colors. While she peered at the window, Jade noted how much livelier the grounds below seemed, lifting her spirits enough to let a grin spread across her lips.

            Bright eyes scanned beyond the small courtyard and village below and settled upon the thick tops of a forest.  She felt the distant memory of when she had taken the carriage ride into Prospit, knowing she had passed within a quickly wooded area while traveling down the road. Ever since, however, Jade had not entered the forest, having been warned multiple times that it was a place of danger, and could be severely unforgiving. Wolves were often seen bordering the tree line, baying loudly at the moon and occasionally attacking livestock that wandered too close.  They also did not leave alone those who traveled in the woods, especially the ones who found themselves unarmed against a pack of fanged beast.

            Jade knew of how wolves were dangerous, but they did not cause her any fear.  She turned and smiled fondly at the dog sitting next to her, it being the blame for her calm state while around most other canines.  Bec had grown in to a large hound, always trailing around Jade, acting as her protector, and an effective deterrent to any of those who wished to come near the girl with any thought of harming her.

            The young princess turned her head back out the window, eyes watching the paths servants took as they left and entered the castle, and she could hear the distant voice rising up, but she really didn't focus on them.  Her eyes caught the glint of metal, and Jade spotted one of Prospit's knight, unable to make out who it was due to the distance.  They quickly disappeared from view as they walked along the courtyard, pausing once to turn and call out behind them.

            A few seconds after, another, much smaller, figure began to run across the courtyard, following the route the knight had taken earlier.  Jade perked up as she spotted them, recognizing them as one of the pages, and she hoped it to be one in particular. 

            The stone beneath Jade's hands began to heat up, a tingling sensation starting from the tips of her fingers and running up her arms, feeling as though the sill had suddenly obtained some form of an electrical current. Jade quickly pulled away, nearly tripping over Bec who gave her a curious look.  She ran her hands together, attempting to expel the feeling.  It disappeared as quickly as it had started, Jade staring curiously at her opened palms.

            "Excuse me, your highness," a quiet voice drew Jade out the short study of her hands.

            When she lifted her eyes, Jade saw one of the maids quietly slip passed her, head bowed in respect.  Jade watched as she slipped into a room, probably to clean, and then turned to walk down the hall, hand gliding along the wall as Bec traveled in the space beneath her arm. She skipped down the steps, passing several other servants.  She greeted them all with a kind voice, and she received small smiles and greetings as well. All of them were beginning to realize that Jade did not look upon them as a lesser being like most royalty did, but instead always held them equal.  Most won't expect, however, that as she grows, Jade will still hold onto the same mindset.

            Jade carried on down the hall as she left the last step of the stairs, passing by openings that could lead into another part of the castle, but did not take, having the layout of her home imprinted with her mind. Upon passing the study, a familiar voice caught her attention and she turned her head to inspect the situation.

            “-And we will send this letter to Jade’s parents immediately, please. It is just a simple progress report! I’d like them to know how their daughter is doing, after all.-“ The queen spoke gently to her maid, handing her a beautiful golden envelope. Jade sighed, wringing her hands gently as Bec gave a small whine beside her, nudging her with his snout. She gave him a little pat on the head before walking on, not paying much mind to the queen and her letters. After being here for so long, it was awfully strange to think of her old home and her biological parents. Neither of which had been around to watch her grow like this kingdom and her new parents! She still had Bec, though. And Karkat, he was around. Despite their earlier bickering, the two had become close friends. He, after all, would grow up to become her personal knight and protector. Though Jade had insisted that she wouldn’t require one, it was still Karkat’s duty to serve and protect her as her trusted knight and more importantly, her dear friend.

            The stairwell led her to the main room, and she made her way through the castle doors to the garden where she often went to pass time. A familiar streak of tan skin and dark hair ran past her and she hopped back before smiling and following suit.

            “Karkat!” She called out, her dog bounding along beside her. “Karkat wait up!” After a moment, the grumpy boy slowed to a stop, turning to look at Jade with his trademark dorky-angry kitten expression and a armful of scrolls. Jade couldn’t help but smile at him. “Where are you going?”

            “Knight training.” He replied simply, his frown not subsiding as he spoke.

            “Can I come?” Jade asked, tilting her head. She had never been to any sort of training! It could be a lot of fun! Bec’s tongue lolled happily out of his mouth as he panted, walking behind Karkat and nudging him to stand a little closer to Jade. Karkat pouted disapprovingly at the canine, but said nothing as he was quite accustomed to the dog’s shenanigans by now.

            “No.” He snapped, “You can’t.”

            “Why not?”

            “Because... because you just can’t!” Karkat nodded before turning and running in the opposite direction. She just couldn’t? That wasn’t a very good explanation! Jade frowned, hurrying after him.

            “Karkat wait!” She called to him once more, trying to catch up. “That’s not fair!” Jade extended her arm to try to reach out to him, Bec trotting beside her. Before she could gain any more distance, she felt an odd tingle in her body that extended down her arm and to her palm. Then, as quickly as she drew back her hand, from it shot a blast of green light and energy that sent Karkat and herself flying in opposite directions. Karkat, falling only about a meter forward and falling into the grass and Jade, flying back about two and landing on her back. Bec rushed towards her, making sure she was not injured before helping her stand. Jade gasped, hurrying towards Karkat. His scrolls were scattered around him, some slightly damaged from the blast. She heard him grumble, groaning softly as she helped him sit up. “Karkat!  I’m sorry I’m so sorry!!” Jade apologized frantically, brushing the dirt and grass from his clothes. He didn’t appear to have any cuts or bruises and she sighed in relief. Bec gave him a little lick on the cheek and he sputtered, wiping the dog slobber from his face. He pushed Jade away as well.

            “Get away from me.”  He snapped at her again, his hands shaking just slightly as he tried to pick up his scrolls.

            “I’m sorry, Karkat... I didn’t mean it!” Jade’s hands shook as well, but she still extended one carefully, grabbing hold of his hand. “You aren’t hurt, are you?” She asked, moving in front of him so she could get a good look.

            “No.” He shook his head, looking at her after a short moment. His expression softened a little as he gave her hand a slight squeeze. “I’m fine. Just... help me with the scrolls?” Jade nodded, turning to help him pick up the dropped scrolls. She clambered around, only stopping as she saw a pair of red boots before her. Upon looking up, she saw a pretty girl with red hair that glimmered in the sun. She held scrolls in her arms that looked similar to Karkat’s. The girl smiled down at Jade and Karkat nearly fell over himself as he hurried to stand before her, giving a tiny salute.

            “Cut it out, tiny Vantas.” She chuckled, ruffling his hair. “Training hasn’t started yet.” The girl looked about Kankri’s age. Karkat adjusted the scrolls in his arms, giving a small, angry pout as he looked at Jade. “Careful with those scrolls next time, kiddo.”

            “Sorry Latula.” Karkat said quietly, shooting Jade a quick glare. “I got held up.”

            Jade frowned, dumping the scrolls she held into Karkat’s arms. He stumbled a little at the sudden weight and the red-haired girl, Latula, laughed.

            “Knight training in an hour, be there or be square.” She quipped before walking off through the courtyard. Karkat sighed before turning to Jade, his eyebrows knit.

            “Why did you do that?” He asked, sounding awfully exasperated.

            “Do what?”

            “That thing!”

            “Oh... that.” Jade looked down, shuffling on her feet slightly. “I... I didn’t try it, Karkat, honest.” Karkat looked at her for a moment, his deep frown fading a little.

            “You’re weird.” He concluded, giving slight pause before hefting his scrolls into one arm and gently patting Jade’s shoulder. “But it’s ok. Just... try not to do it again, alright?”

            “I promise! “ Jade nodded quickly, hurrying in and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, still being careful not to crush his scrolls. After a moment, she felt one of his arms wrap around her in return and give her a light squeeze.

            “Whatever.” He mumbled, stepping back. “Look, I have to go. I can’t be late for knight training.” Jade gave a small nod causing Karkat to sigh. “...We can hang out after, ok?”

            “Ok!” At that, Jade smiled brightly, nodding once more and running off with a wave to her grumpy friend. “Bye Karkat!” Karkat waved back, nearly dropping his scrolls once more. She giggled, heading back in towards the castle with Bec tailing after her. Maybe there would be something to do inside after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!! we had a little easter break hiatus!! <3


	4. The Departure

The years dragged on for Jade and her grumpy companion. After the incident, her powers just continued to grow stronger and stronger, and some days Jade worried that they were becoming too strong. It alternated. There were days when she would reach for her cup of tea, only to have it float gently over into the palm of her hand and others when the cup would fly across the room causing Jade to duck to avoid being the point of impact of shattering china. This only encouraged her to conceal the magic as best as she could as she did not want to accidentally harm someone in the castle. The one incident with Karkat was too close in itself and Jade knew that if she hurt Karkat she would not be able to live with herself.

                The days were long, spending many of them up in her room and looking down at the courtyard where the two knights from her kingdom trained. Karkat and another boy! He was tall and blonde, always bickering with her favorite sour puss. Jade had heard the servants of her castle talking about him on one particular day.

                “Dave Strider.” They said, folding the clothes before packing them up into the closet.  “He comes from our sister kingdom, Derse?” The lady gossiped with her friend, giggling and whispering.

                “Oh, yes! I see him out training in the courtyard with our own Karkat almost every day!” The other woman spoke up, a light smile on her lips. “Quite the handsome young man he is! Actually, I hear the King and Queen were considering him as a husband to the little princess to bond the two kingdoms even closer! They are around the same age.” Jade frowned a little at that, her eyebrows knitting as she shut the door and returned to her window, glancing out at the boys. Yes... He was awfully handsome. But Jade didn’t really think she would want to marry him. He did seem like a suitable friend though! Jade thought as she lifted her hand to wave down at the boys. Karkat’s face turned red and he visibly huffed before returning the gesture. The other boy, Dave, nodded slightly before poking Karkat in the ribs to which he yelped. How silly!

                The day did come though when Karkat and Dave had to leave to further their training in another nearby kingdom. Jade was quite upset upon hearing the news, worried for Karkat and also for Dave. She wanted them safe, but she wanted them here! Who else would she spend time with? There were no other children on the castle grounds and it was seldom that she ever got to travel outside the fence. There was no changing fate, though, and the only thing left for Jade to do was to go see Karkat and Dave off as they left.

                “Hey!!” Jade waved her arms, running towards the carriage. “Hey!!! Wait up!!” Her golden dress billowed in the wind as she ran toward them, nearly throwing herself into Karkat’s arms. He squawked, nearly tumbling backwards if Dave hadn’t put a hand on his back to steady him. As much as they bickered, the two boys really were good friends. And Jade couldn’t have been more glad. “Leaving now, huh?” She asked, releasing him from her death grip before giving Dave a goodbye hug as well.

                “Yeah...” Karkat mumbled, reaching out to gently rub Jade’s shoulder. She almost drew back, catching herself before she had the chance. It was only Karkat. Besides, she couldn’t tell him now! He was going off to train! He needed a clear mind and telling him something like ‘I’m having trouble controlling my powers’ would not help him at all! Jade just smiled, looking to both of them.

                “I’ll see you soon, silly! Just three years.” She looked between them, Dave tall and lanky and Karkat short and stocky, both only thirteen. She would miss her boys... She thought, her eyes beginning to get a little wet.

                “No need to cry, Harley.” Dave grinned, nudging her shoulder. “You should be celebrating the fact that you can relax for three years without having to tend to the angry tree stump here.” He patted Karkat’s hair, only to have Karkat bat his hand away angrily. Jade giggled, keeping back any tears that threatened to fall.

                “I’m going to miss you both, dummies.” She sighed, pulling them both into one last hug. Both knights wrapped their arms around her, Dave resting his chin on her head, and Karkat burying his face in her neck. His breathing was hitching slightly, she noticed, and soon she was rubbing his back. He wasn’t crying... was he? What a silly goose... “And I’ll see you real soon!”

                “Soon...” He mumbled, squeezing her a little tighter before sniffling silently and standing up straight.  Karkat shuffled his feet before opening his mouth to speak, only for Dave to interrupt.

                “See you later, Harley.” He grinned, taking Jade’s hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles in a very Dave-like way.  She could hear Karkat grumbling under his breath as she giggled, waving to Dave as he boarded the carriage. Karkat, on the other hand, pulled her into one last hug.

                “Be good, idiot.” He murmured into her hair, clenching his jaw. A stray tear or two rolled down her cheeks as she gave him the tightest hug of all, burying her face in his neck with a tiny laugh. “I’ll miss you...”

                “I’ll miss you too.” Jade smiled, wiping her cheeks and leaning in to press warm kisses to his. He turned an amusing shade of red as she did and nodded to her before stuttering out a goodbye and boarding the carriage.

                As they rode away, she waved once more; shielding her eyes from the setting sun and watching the golden carriage get smaller, smaller and smaller again before disappearing completely into the orange horizon.

               


	5. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was written by witchy! so a slight writing style change!

     Time began to add up since the day that both Karkat and Dave left Jade to her home in Prospit. It dawned on her quickly that in a way, part of her days were strung around those two, certain hours scheduled just to be spent with them. Jade found many alternatives to fill up these empty hours, such as learning the etiquette of a proper Prospitian heir, spending more time with her studies of certain subjects to her interest, and working with a garden that was already cared by a set of staff.

    Of course, there were also times when Jade would test her powers.  She urged herself to claim control over these abilities. So she would sneak into vacant rooms or even venture into the woods to practice in secret. The rush of energy Jade felt was exciting, but danger always hung in her mind, knowing that if anyone were to witness Jade’s use of magic it would cause her end. The only companion who accompanied Jade in these activities was Bec, who was ever so loyal.

    The absence of her friends brought a certain loneliness to Jade that surprised her, for it did not bring sadness, but a sense of familiarity. She couldn’t truly place it, but the days spent alone with Bec reminded her of a time she couldn’t recall, for the only time she was left with her canine companion was the day she was given Prospit.  Perhaps it was a lingering feeling from another life.

    Jade of course knew that she wasn’t truly alone during this time.  There were the servants and officials and the children of Propsit. Yet, they did not treat her the way she longed they would, and of course they did not see her as Karkat and Dave did.

   Those of her age that Jade tried to interact put up a face of forced kindness to hide their worry and fear of interacting with her.  The felt that one wrong move would mean they might have the future Queens hatred.  It stung Jade that they thought of her that way, but there seemed to be nothing she could do to change their minds. 

   The servants acted in the same manner, enjoying the kindness the young girl showed them, but still being ever so careful of their words and actions around her.  The other adults who surrounded Jade were nobles and advisors, and they treated her with silent disdain and forced respect.  They saw her as an annoying child, an unwanted heir, a stolen opportunity. 

   Two people that Jade could always count on to treat her the same were her beloved parents, her mother especially.  Jade appreciated this greatly, as if it was not expected of them.  They of course adored her, and often would show annoyance at any noble who showed open dislike towards their child, which helped ease the issue off Jade. 

    Of course, such kindness would only be permitted for so long.

    So it was that the days began to chill, and snow began to fall from the sky, and during the middle of winter marked Jade’s 14th birthday, a happy day spent with a collected few.  Jade was disappointed by the fact that both of her beloved knights were vacant from the occasion, but entirely unsurprised. After all, how could they have been there? They did need to continue their training after all.  

    Soon, though, winter began to pass and spring took its place.  Jade spent as much time as she could outside, tired of being stuck in the castle.  She enjoyed winter, but the cold often pushed her back within the confines of the castle, which was much to her distaste, for Jade was much more comfortable outside four walls.

    As the weather warmed, Jade was eventually permitted to enter the town on her own (and by own they mean a small group of servants and one or two knights, never can be too careful).  Jade loved the town that resided outside the court walls, a lively place with golden colors that gave it a warm glow.  She had tried to remember what she could of Skaia, but no memory came.  In all honesty, however, Jade couldn’t even recall what her parents face’s look like, let alone a town she barely saw.

    One of the things Jade loved most about Prospit, was the citizens, which was not unexpected, as Jade was kind and caring girl. She was ever so generous with her money to those who obvious would need it more.  Whether they had asked for it did not matter, as Jade did not turn a blind eye to those who were suffering, and gave the greatest effort that her 14 year old self could do.  Oftentimes another noble or perhaps a servant would grasp her hand and shake their head, like those she was giving the money to were not deserving of her help.

    It seemed as though the town itself adored Jade, and that was mostly true, but then there was underlying hatred.  Often Jade did not face it, her small circle protection keeping most at bay.  Yet, Jade is a girl of freedom, and she was notoriously known for trying to slip away from them.

    One particular day while a maid by the name of Porrim was caught in conversation with a storekeeper, Jade got away, dashing through the streets and away from the staff that was sent for her protection.  Bec bound after her, barking loudly.  She skidded to a halt outside a home, giggling breathlessly as Bec tried to lick her face, tail wagging wildly. 

    “Perfectly executed,” Jade said to the dog, reaching around to scratch behind his ears.

    She straightened herself, looking over the small street, a confused look was worn by a mother who had seen the princess dash into the street, but she soon continued on, her small child clasped in her arms.  Jade waved at her and received a respectful head nod. 

    As she turned to walk away, the door to one of the buildings swung open, and a drunken man stumbled out with a fire burning his eyes.  He walked up to Jade with no fear and sneered at both her and Bec, the dog laying his ears back and the beginning of a growl rumbling in his throat. Obviously, Bec saw the man as a threat, but Jade did not step away.

    “Do you need something, sir?” Jade asked cautiously.

    “Not anything that I would want from you, filthy bastard,” He spat back at Jade, causing her to gasp with shock, and slight offense.

    “Pardon?” Jade asked, now noticing a small group of both men and women began to surround her.

    “You heard him,” Another walked up to her, “Little bitch, wiggling her way into the King and Queen’s lap.”

    “Probably started off in the King’s bed!” shouted a woman.

    That earned a bout of laughter from the group, Jade scoffing in disgust at such a thought.  The man was practically her father! And not only that, he was much too old for her and much, much too loyal to his beloved wife for such a thing.  Jade didn’t believe the thought of having a mistress had even crossed his mind.

    “Oh, I just imagine what things that pretty mouth could do,” someone breathed into Jade ear, a finger running through her hair.

    Jade turned and swatted the hand, her eyes meeting a man many years older than her.  Bec let out a defensive bark at him, his muzzle curled up in a snarl.  The man went to swat at the dog, spewing curses at him, only to recoil back as Bec attempted to bite him. He gave Jade a glare.

    “What’s your price?” someone called out.

    “Probably much too high for you!” Someone said back.

    “Would probably cost your home just to get those clothes off her, such a beautiful outfit, for a whore,”

     “Please just stop,” Jade said in a low, calm tone, trying to find a way out, but the group had closed her in.

     A woman shoved Jade, nearly sending the girl to the ground. “What? Can’t bother to spend the time of day with us?”

     “No!” Jade said back, her voice growing louder, “Just please, let me head back to my maids.”

     “Her _maids_ ,” snarls the first man who had came up to her, “Bitch gets her own workers, as if they don’t do enough for her! They gotta babysit this false heir,”

     “It’s not like I want them to!” Jade snapped back, anger and fear mixing in her.

     “Oooh! You don’t even appreciate them! Good men and women wasting their lives on _you,”_

“That’s not how it is!” Jade said stepping closer to Bec, seeking some sort of protection from the unruly group.

     “I bet she has all of them under a spell!” shouts someone, “like the witch she is!”

     _Witch?_

    Jade stood there, stunned, the word ringing through her head.  It felt as if it was suffocating her, blocking out everything else.

     _Do they know_?

    A shove that sent her to the ground brought Jade back.

     “Probably has them all strung out like mindless puppets, sealing their path to the Devil himself!”

     “Little bitch should be hung for such an act of treason!” 

     A man grabbed Jade by the arm and yanked her upward, bringing her face to his.

     “It’s not polite to sit when others are speaking to you, witch,” he hissed, only letting go when Bec’s growls rose in volume.

    “One hell of a pet you got there too. What is he? A wolf? Maybe he’s the reason why Joanne’s little boy went missing,”  

      Jade could feel a burning sensation in the pit of her stomach and her palms were beginning to tingle, energy shooting through her arms.  Her breath began to quicken, and the sound of her heart pounding began to fill her ears. She balled her palms into fist, trying to not accidentally release the building energy, to not lose control, but with every shout and curse it was becoming harder to focus.

     She could feel herself about to slip up when a protective arm swung around her, pulling Jade close to another body.  She barely noticed the knight that walked out in front of her, shouting at the small mob and swinging his sword as a threat. 

      Jade felt herself get pulled away, barely able to walk, more focused on putting out the fire that was coursing through her veins.  She knew they were talking to her, but her blood was still roaring. Her head was swimming and she felt like she might pass out, almost stumbling to the ground.

     She was placed against a wall and after a few minutes, Jade smothered out the flames within her, taking a weak breath before looking up and acknowledging the maid before her. 

     “Jade! Can you at least answer me?”

     “...P-Porrim?” Jade was surprised by the shake in her own voice. 

     “Thank God! No don’t ever give such a long bout of the silent treatment again!” Porrim said with a mixture of anger and relief, drawing in the princess close before releasing her, giving her a stern look.

     “Jesus, what were you thinking!? I thought they were gonna kill you!” Porrim scolds, checking over Jade while the other maids voice their own concerns.

     “They called me a whore,” Jade whispers, feeling filthy as she recalled the moment, as if she was one, “D-do I really treat you all as awful as they say I do?”

     “Oh Jade,” said Porrim, reaching up to cup Jade’s face, “You treat us like _we’re_ the heirs to Prospit.  I’ll kick the ass of whoever says otherwise.”

     “I almost did,” Jade said with a small laugh.

     She bit her lip, unsure if she should even speak of the last insult.  She was honestly scared of the word and almost felt like she would cry, though she didn’t want to seem weak.

     “They called me witch,” Jade whispered. 

     Porrim gave a snort of disgust, standing fully.

     “Typical,” She said with a shake of her head, glaring at the houses behind them.

     “Do people really believe I’m a witch?” 

     “ _Please_ Jade. Anytime some female destined to greatness comes along, she will always somehow be a witch. Pointless trials held by jealous neighbors.  No Jade, not everyone believes, just those who take their envy too far.” She shook her head again, sighing, “That,” Porrim continued with a small shrug of her shoulders, “Or it is that you don’t conform to what a ‘proper lady’ should be.”

    “What does that mean?”

    Porrim stared at Jade for a long moment before pulling up her sleeve, causing Jade to gasp.  Across her arm were multiple scars, some of them twining together.  They stretched across her skin and back into the coverage of cloth.  Porrim let go of her sleeve, letting it cover the scars once again.

    “It means when you don’t act like an obedient little wife. If you don’t listen to everything a man says and... and have your own free thoughts. Whenever you try to learn, or lead, or just be yourself. If you try to be more than someone to put a baby in. If you are your own person... and you don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

    Jade was promptly brought home, both the King and Queen taking the time to check on Jade, asking if she was okay and telling her how concerned they were, and most of all fussing about ‘how _dare_ they say such awful things about their precious child’.

    Jade did not leave the castle that much in the weeks following the incident, upon the request of her parents, who decided that it would be better to let everything settle down.  Jade took the time to practice her control more, knowing that she had almost lost it on the group of Prospitans. However, sometimes the castle was not the safest place.  Once, one the servants came in unannounced, thinking it was vacant, while Jade was practicing levitation.  Jade dropped the vase she was using and it shattered, the servant just thinking Jade had physically dropped it.

    Jade often thought of Porrim’s scars.  Porrim was not embarrassed by them, she had told Jade, and the punishment she had been dealt had not changed her views.  Jade admired the woman, but in all honestly, the scars scared Jade.  If they did that to Porrim for just being defiant, what would they do to Jade if they found out about her powers?

    Books that contained stories about witches and beings of power did not ease her thoughts, often telling about how awful these people were, and how they were killers and manipulators, those who belonged to the devil.  Jade found that her personality didn't fit those described in the books, but it was highly doubtful that something as simple as a thought would save her.

     As stress built up inside of her, she began to have nightmares, waking up in the middle of the night in a dead panic before calming herself, Bec nuzzling her face in an attempt to comfort her.  Jade would often get up from her bed and stare out her bedroom window, watching the forest below.  Sometimes she would calm down in minutes and sometimes it would take hours.

    One night Jade awoke from a dream, nearly falling off her bed as the urge to run had followed her from sleep. She took a few deep breaths and ran her hands across her face, trying to shake the fear from her body.  She felt deeply unnerved by this dream, but she couldn’t recall what it had even been about.  She had the faint image of dark claws bringing her down into shadows, trying to drown her.

    Jade shook her head and pulled herself from the bed before placing her glasses on her face, falling into her usual pattern after awaking.  She felt the buzz of energy within her, and she realized that she had been so terrified in the dream that it invoke her use of powers.  She bit her lip in frustration, realizing that she must learn how to fix that problem.

    She let out a long held breath and rested against the sill of her window, eyes skimming along the courtyard and trees.  It seemed like a typical night in Prospit, but Jade could sense that something was just _wrong_.  Perhaps it was just the dream.

    There was soon a bang from the hallway, a noise that was so sudden that it caused Bec to lift his head and stare at Jade’s door attentively.

    Perhaps it wasn't the dream after all.

    Curiosity got the better of Jade, as it always did, and she quietly opened her door, Bec following her, still on high alert.  For a moment, Jade thought it was silent, and then she heard the muffled sound of struggle and the faintest hint of pained screams.  Bec’s keen hearing caught it better than she did, but Jade still felt her blood chill.  The dog barked loudly and ran down the hall, Jade only taking a split second to follow after him.  A stone of worry began to form in Jade’s stomach as they drew closer to her parent’s room. 

    She desperately hoped they would passed by it, but instead Bec paused, a low growl emitted from his throat.  It was quiet behind the door now, no sound of fighting or screams.  Perhaps she had imagined the whole thing?  Jade steeled herself and reach outward, her hand grabbing the handle and pushing the door open. 

    She had to be still dreaming.

    There was no way this could be happening.

    But it was.

    Blood spilled into the carpet from a headless corpse, the rich cloth their clothes were made from stained with crimson.  Jade knew who it was, but she didn’t want to believe, but could only confirm it when her eyes locked onto the cold and empty stare of the slain king, his head lying a few feet from his body.  Jade shifted her gaze and caught sight of her mother with a sword ran through her torso, and above her stood a man clad in black, chuckling lowly as he pulled the blade from Jade’s mother.

    He turned quickly once he noticed Jade in the doorway, a cruel smile forming on his features as he raised the blade before her.

    “The false heir herself! How lucky,” he cried with sick delight, advancing towards her with quick steps, raising the sword above him.

    It finally clicked in Jade’s mind what had happened.  Someone had broken into the castle and had _killed her parents_ , and now she had just a few moments before they would _kill her too_.  Anger and fear ran through Jade in that moment and soon, all control was gone.  Her hands began to burn and all she could think of how this _monster_ had killed and destroyed those who had raised her, who had ran a prosperous kingdom, and had shown nothing but love and respect to everyone they met. She raised her gaze and the man faltered as he felt an electrical current run through the air, Jade’s eyes showing nothing but anger and power. 

    Jade lifted her hand in the spare second and she let go of any restraint she had on the pent up energy, a loud crack sounding through the room as a rush of light sent the man flying backwards into the gold brick before collapsing to the ground.

    Jade’s hand fell to her side as her eyes rolled back into her head, the sudden rush causing her to feel weak. Before she could stumble out into the hallway to call her maids, she blacked out, her body collapsing to the ground and Bec lying beside her with a small whine.


	6. Infirmity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! this is witchy here. sorry for the long wait, both kat and i have been caught up in things. it's another one of my chapters by the way but there won't be any art this time, sorry! well anyhow, i hope you enjoy!

Jade held her fingers up to her lips, continually letting out puffs of hot air to combat the cold. She could have easily gone back to the castle to retrieve her mitts, but she thought that they weren’t really needed. It might be cold, but she was sure that it wouldn’t cause any damage.

Snow continued to pile up around Jade, the breeze spinning the flakes around in a small dance as they fell. Though she enjoyed warmth more, Jade loved winter. She liked the clean look it gave the world, as if it was a new start, allowing a rebirth in the next spring despite there being the same people who were around, the same plants that grew, and the same animals that still resided in this area.

Jade looked over her fingertips to observe the courtyard around her, and it dawned her that it was empty. Despite it being snowing, someone was always out here, either on a patrol or sending out a message. It was odd to be nobody else out here with her, but it didn’t really bother Jade. Perhaps she had grown too use to being alone.

Suddenly, heat burst out from Jade’s palms and spread up through her arms. When she pulled her palms away from her face, she saw bright green flames burning across her skin and dancing between her hands, and upon a quick look down, discovered that they had reached her feet and were burning on top the snow.

That’s when Jade also heard the crunch of snow behind her and twirled around, eyes wide with horror on the chance of being discovered, but felt relief wash over her when she noticed it was just Karkat.

Except, he stood there with an expression of pure terror on his face, body entirely rigid and his eyes unable to settle between Jade’s face or the flames that surrounded her.

“I’m okay!” Jade said, in attempt to calm her friend, raising her flaming palms into the air to show no burns, except this only caused Karkat to flinch and take a step back. _‘Is… is he afraid of me?’_ Jade gawked at the thought. That couldn’t possibly be! He was the only one throughout this entire kingdom who knew of her secret and still refused to look at her differently. Him being afraid of her seemed to be impossible, but here he was, cowering before Jade as if she had his blood on her hands.

_But aren’t my hands stained with blood anyway?_

“Witch!” Karkat finally cried out, raising an accusing finger in her direction. Jade visibly flinched at the name, a hurt expression washing over her features along with a thousand other voices shouting witch within her own head. Before she could respond, Karkat turned and began to run back towards the castle, screaming out _witch_ to the high heavens.

“Wait! Karkat!” Jade called after him, rushing towards him with a hand extended. The air cracked and the warmth left Jade’s body and the flames vanished. Ahead of her, Karkat’s body jerked as if it had been struck and collapsed, lying still in the snow. Jade let out a horrified cry and ran toward him, immediately noticing the blood that began staining the snow. 

“No, oh god no,” Jade whispered, shaking her head and backing away, hands rising up to cradle her head. _‘Oh god I killed him. Karkat is dead because of me! What am I going to do?’_ Tears began to run down on Jade’s face as she felt panic rise up within her, trying to put more distance between her and the body.

Suddenly, Jade’s foot shot out in front of her as she slipped on some ice on the path, her entire body falling backwards. She didn’t try to catch herself, but when she should have hit solid ground, Jade kept falling, and the world around her began to fade away, shadows filling the space around her. Jade felt oddly calm, despite being encompassed entirely by darkness. It felt welcoming to her, and the phantoms hands that she felt were only lightly touching her, reaching out to her as if they were attempting to embrace Jade. She could not make out the words that were whispered in her ear, but they felt comforting nonetheless. They reminded her of how the queen would let Jade rest on her lap, whispering encouraging words when the younger girl was upset.

The memory caused tears to well up in Jade’s eyes, but she couldn’t really figure out why. When she went to brush them away, the falling sensation was gone and she realized that she was laying upon the ground, the air far too hot and stuffy for her to be still outside. It was dark, but there was still a small circle of light, unlike the void she had fallen through.

When she pushed herself onto her feet, the thick smell of blood filled her nose and caused Jade to gag and look around, horror spreading onto her face as she saw the pure carnage that surrounded her.

Bodies littered the ground around her, a small circle was clear were Jade stood. Most looked as if they had been torn apart by some animal, others like they had been burned to death or their necks had been broken. Some even look like they had been beaten.

Jade wished to take deep breaths to calm herself, but the smell was too much, and she was more afraid that if she were to breathe through her mouth that she would be able to taste it. Her hands shook violently, and then Jade realized that once again, they were unusually warm.

She was almost too upset to look, but forced herself anyway to look down. Her hands were completely coated with blood and gore, her clothes stained with deep red, and then Jade realized that _she_ had done this.

And then she screamed.

Jade woke up with a start. The room was entirely too bright and she could only make out the jumble of colors around her. Waves of pain washed over her and immediately she slipped back into unconsciousness. Jade continually slipped in and out of her dreamless state, unable to focus but able to sense the weakness in her body and people around her. Whispering too, quiet voices that she didn’t understand spewing out thousands of phrases. Occasionally she heard louder voices, ones that were clearer but she couldn’t process.

And the heat, as if someone had lit a rapidly growing fire within her and it was burning out all she had. It fought with the chill that also gripped her, both worsened by an electrical buzzing running through her. Her stomach churned when she was awake and she vaguely recalls leaning over to vomit multiple times.

When Jade finally woke completely, she was still in pain and exhausted. Her sight was bleary, worse than when she usually didn’t have her glasses on. The room was now more defined, but mostly composed of objects basic shapes and colors, all details loss. She became only slightly aware of the sweat that had soaked through her dress and was on her brow. Thankfully, however, the whispering had left.

She let out a moan as she rolled to her side, both nausea and pain overcoming her and her sight became even more out of focus. It took several seconds for her to recover before she carefully rolled back onto her back. She caught movement in her vision and realized that she was not alone in the room. 

“Who..?” she croaked out, squeezing her eyes to focus more, but to no avail. She could tell that the person was short and was adorned with bright yellowed clothes that belonged to nobles. 

“Oh you’re awake!” they said and Jade winced on how loud the voice was. She could tell it was the voice of a female, which narrowed down the options, but none came to mind when she put the obscure traits together. If only she could see her face, but Jade’s eyes just couldn’t focus.

“You can’t be in here,” Jade said in what sounded like a whispered to her. She felt completely drained and couldn’t find the words to protest as the noble drew closer. Even with the closed distance, Jade couldn’t make out her features.

“Why shouldn’t I be?” She asked innocently, but anyone with sense knew why. Jade stared at her for a moment, drawing the energy to reply, taking labored breaths while observing the intruder.

“My parents say that no one other than servants and myself can enter my room,” Jade said, the words sounding as if they were slurred together. She even had to pause between some to restore her energy. Jade wasn’t sure, but the nobles face seem to darken at that.

“Do you not know though?” She asked in a voice laced with sympathy, but also seem to having underlying tones of distrust and coldness. She slowly edged closer to Jade and placed a cool hand onto her head and the recoiling from the heat that radiated from the young heir. “Your parents were assassinated,”

Somewhere all this registered in Jade’s ill mind, and it caused her breath to falter, but she still felt too drowsy to actually react. Surely some part of that had been just a fevered dream. Then came the memory of blood and blades and of a fiery anger and the violent release of energy. It sent chills throughout Jade. 

Her attention was drawn back to the noble as she pressed a wet cloth to Jade’s head, her head bowed so close to Jade that she could make out a smile spread across it. Distrust began to ebb inside Jade and she attempted to flick the woman’s hand away, but she couldn’t command her body to do anything. 

“Except there was a third body as well,” She whispered to Jade, “That of the assassin.” The caring hand that was cooling Jade’s head seemed heavier, as if shoving her head farther into the bed. Her face was still out of focus to Jade, but she could make intense blue eyes, cold and bright as if they were made of metal.

“He had no wounds, no blood, and there was no weapon. Just dead. And then there was you, laying on just the edge of it all.” The noble’s tone sounded casual, as if she was simply telling someone about having lunch. It still caused panic to rush through Jade, all the feelings fighting within her to grow more intense.

“What did you do that night, Jade Harley?” the noble asked, her voice low.

Jade opened her mouth to reply, but instead she vomited onto the floor and fell back into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Heck yeah!! So this is a little story we are whipping up in appreciation of Jade Harley because she is hella.  
> Enjoy! <3


End file.
